The Edge Of Insanity
by Walker Talker
Summary: Dillon is a 17 year old orphan who is not what you would call a perfect person. he enjoys stealing, drinking, smoking, and manipulating random people. His plan was to turn 18 and start hunting down the killer of his parents, but he is in for a big surprise. (This story takes place right after the crystal empire episode.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own MLP Friendship Is Magic**

 **Chapter 1**

Hello….I've never been good with small talk, so I will just start out with the basics, my name is Dillon Smith and I am not a good person so if you are reading this because you want to follow the story of a great, bold, nice, and powerful hero then you better just stop reading.

Now for those who stayed I will tell you a little more about my life, I am 17 and I live in California in an Orphanage after my parents died. I was only 12 when they died but I remember it clearly…what you just expect me to tell you what happened, I don't know you and you are lucky I am writing this in the first place so fuck off.

The orphanage that I live in is pretty empty there are only 8 kids living there and 1 grownup to look after us, look over us is not the best word for it considering all he looks after is his alcohol and cigarettes which he is not too good at doing because I steal them from him all the time, I don't have any talent other than stealing and I like to get drunk so what do you expect.

Not many people talk to me in the orphanage, most of them hate me because I steal from them pretty often, the owner of the orphanage hates me as well because I gave him the nickname "Fatso" (but can you blame me, he looks like he ate a monster truck.)

I think the only reason Fatso wanted the job as the owner of the orphanage is for the check that he gets once a month from the government, the check is for him to buy all the orphans food and toys but all he does is pocket it.

The orphanage has nothing entertaining in it, we have cable but the only TV is in Fatso's room where no one is allowed in, I go into their fairly often to steal things from him but he never found out. But that's enough about him let's get back to talking about me. (I am the main character after all.)

I am the oldest kid in the orphanage I am average height and I am stronger than the average person because when Fatso gets mad at you he makes you do exercise until your body can't handle anymore, and Fatso gets mad at me a LOT.

I have jet black hair that comes to my eyes, my eye color is dark brown, I have one set of cloths because Fatso won't buy me or anyone else any more, I would steal someone else's cloths when they go to bed but then I would have to watch them walk around naked and considering that everyone in the orphanage is a guy I am going pass.

My shirt is dark black and my pants are gray, I have a pair of shoes that I managed to steal from someone who took them off at the park but I don't wear them to often because Fatso would probably confiscate them and finally I have boxers that are grey with red stripes. I have a scar across my left arm from the accident. (Which I still am not going to tell you about.)

No one is allowed to leave the orphanage except to get on the bus to go to school but that doesn't stop me from sneaking out to steal stuff from random people and sometimes to look at the sunset before bed.

Not to many people talk to me at school either because they think I would steal from them (which I have and would do) you are probably thinking "well if you want people to be your friend then stop stealing from them." but to be honest ever sense the accident I have lost everyone so I only care about one person and that's ME.

you can call me mean and even evil all you want but just remember all you people are to me are stepping stones to greater things. I have always been good at manipulating people in to doing what I want, I am so good at it that kids at school say "people are like my play toys" which is mostly true.

As you could probably guess I get in trouble a lot at school for stealing, swearing, smoking, drinking, and the list goes on, Fatso doesn't really care much about it because it doesn't affect him in anyway.

I sometimes get people to do things for my entertainment when I'm bored, I once got a freshman to fight a senior by convincing him that the senior was fucking his sister on the weekends when in reality she was going out shopping with her friends, to no surprise the senior beat the living shit out of the freshman. I know that was a dick move but when the most fun you have all day is math class then you sometimes have to make your own fun.

One thing that always made me happy was the fact that when I turn 18 I can leave the orphanage and move on with my big plan, that was the plan but plans don't always turn out the way you want them to.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Fatso yelled at everyone as he marched into the room were all the orphans slept. Fatso might drink a lot but he always got up on time just to piss us off.

Several people groaned and started to sit up. "Come on you big babies when I was in the war we only got 3 hours of sleep and we were woken up by gun shots!" Fatso yelled as he came to a stop in the middle of the room.

"They must have been pretty bad at aim to miss you _"_ I said as I continued to lay down "I heard that Dillan, drop and give me 50!" Fatso yelled in my direction "yes princess" I said as I got out of bed and started to do my daily pushups "that's another 20 for talking back" Fatso said this time in a quieter voice as he pulls out a lighter and cigarette and started smoking.

Everyone except me got dressed and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast (which was one box of cereal that everyone fought over.) I had to stay back and finish my morning pushups but after that I got dressed and headed to the kitchen, all the breakfast was already gone and divided between several people but this wasn't going to stop me from getting something to eat.

I slowly walked over to where I usually sat but along the way I passed a guy by the name of Matt who happened to not be paying attention and was one of the lucky bastards who managed to get food.

I continued walking to my table but along the way I stretched out my hand and scooped up his bowl of cereal which didn't have milk because Fatso never bought a fridge and even if he did he probably wouldn't buy us any milk, with my newly acclaimed breakfast I walked over to the sink and snatched a cup and filled it up with tap water. (At least Fatso paid the water bill.)

I then walked over to my seat and sat down to start eating. "WHAT! Where is my food….Dillon give me my breakfast back." Matt said as he realized that his food is missing.

I laughed and turned toward where he sat which was around 10 feet away "I have no idea what you're talking about" I said sarcastically with a smile on my face. "You stole it from me, it's right there next to you" he said as he pointed at the cereal next to me. "What?" I said mockingly "I would never steal anything from anyone" I said as I turned back to the cereal to start eating.

"You stole Robert's breakfast yesterday and Mark's breakfast two days ago" Matt said as he pointed at Robert and then at Mark who both nodded in agreement "that was the past and this is the present, I am a changed man who happens to have a nice bowl of cereal to eat." I said as I started eating "you know, if you didn't steal from everyone maybe people would actually start being your friend" Matt says "well last time I checked I have breakfast and you don't" I said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Why don't you ask one of your *friends* for some breakfast" I said as I stopped eating and turned towards him with a cocky smile "Danny?" Matt asked as he looked over to one of his friends who was eating "um, you know I had a long day yesterday and I have track today and I kind of need a full stomach. Sorry man" Danny said as he looked down at his food "Whatever" Matt said angrily as he laid his head down and tried to catch a few z's before school.

I finished up my breakfast and put my bowl and cup in the sink for whoever has the unlucky job of cleaning the dishes later. I walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom where several kids and Fatso are standing around the window waiting for the school bus.

Fatso won't let us go outside to wait for the bus so we had to watch out the window to see when the bus gets here, if you missed the bus Fatso would make you walk to school which was 3 miles away. Fatso was sitting in the only chair in the bedroom while he watched everyone to make sure we didn't go outside until the bus pulled up.

"Fatso, why aren't we allowed to go outside? I asked Fatso as I leaned on a wall next to him "I told you to stop calling me that, now drop and give me 30." Fatso said angrily "sure, but you never answered my question." I said as I bent down and started doing pushups.

"I didn't answer because I don't have to answer anything you want me to, you seem to have forgotten who the grownup is." Fatso said as he stared down on me with a scowl "come on don't be like that, maybe if you tell me I might start being a nicer person." I said as I did pushups "and maybe I will grow wings and fly off into the sunset" Fatso said sarcastically "you becoming a good person HA, I don't believe in fairytales." Fatso said with a smirk on his face as he put his foot on my back and pushed down.

I continued doing the pushups which was hard as fuck considering I had Fat Albert pushing down on my back "but just to humor you I will tell you why I don't let any of you maggots outside."

"It's because I know the second you get out of the sight you will start planning something and I can tell when someone is planning something, and let me tell you something with how much you plan you should be the president of the United States, to bad your dumber than a sack of bricks." Fatso said as he drew from his cigarette

"But why would I want to be the president when I have big plans already." I said with a smirk as I finished the last of my pushups "let's get something strait, you have no plans for the future and just for that you have bathroom duty tomorrow." fatso said " _worth it to see your fat ass angry._ " I thought to myself as I stood up and walked over to the window to wait for the bus. Ten minutes later the bus pulled up and everyone walked out the door and got onto the bus.

The school day was uneventful so I will just tell you the main things that happened, I stole a girls math homework and copied the answers over to my sheet, I got a lonely kid at lunch to buy me a bag of chips by convincing him that I would become his friend but to tell you the truth I didn't even know what the kids name was.

I got sent to the office because I dropped my pencil during a test and I muttered shit and just with my luck the teacher heard me, not that I really cared .The principles name is Mr. Carver but I like to call him Mr. Smoothhead on the account that his head can blind you if you look at it when the sun is out. "Sup Mr. Smoothhead" I say as I walked into his room. "Dillon Smith" he says without looking up from his papers.

I guess it's not too hard to figure out its me considering I am the only student who calls him Mr. Smoothhead "so what brings you to my office this time?" Mr. Smoothhead asked me "I said a bad word." I said with a pouty face "Dillan you know it's against the rules to use bad language on school property, I am afraid I have to write you up for this." Mr. Smoothhead said.

"oh no not a write up" I say as I pretend to be scared which is hard because I couldn't stop smiling "Dillon I must say you are what most people call a … troublemaker" Mr. Smoothhead said "really now that's a shocker" I said sarcastically, Mr. Smoothhead turned around in his chair so it was facing the opposite direction from me. (oh god here comes the speech)

"I understand it must be hard to be an orphan my father died 14 years ago and my mother died just 4 years ago, I am thankful that I was an adult when it happened and I had felt loss before they passed away, you were just a kid when it happened and I understand that it had to be heartbreaking for you."

"What I am trying to say is that you can't let that destroy your life you need to power threw it and use it to make you stronger so that you can succeed in life, you will be graduating soon and you need to grow up so that you can get a job start a family and live a happy life." Mr. Smoothhead said in his classic *I'm older than you so I know more* voice.

He turned back around in his chair and seen me upside down in the chair playing with a Rubix Cube "done?" I asked him to make sure that he was done with his speech "were did you get that cube from?" he asked me "I got it out of that drawer over there." I say as I point at a wooden dresser were a single drawer is hanging open.

"There was a lot of other cool things in there, is that were you put all the stuff you confiscate from students?" I asked as I sit back up straight in the chair "yes, now give me that back, students are not allowed to have them in school." Mr. Smoothhead said as he held out his hand for the Rubix Cube "aww just when I was starting to have fun." I said as I handed him the Rubix Cube.

He puts the cube back up and looks at me with what I can guess is pity "Dillon *sigh* you act as if life is just a game" Mr. Smoothhead said, that caught me off guard but I quickly composed myself and put on a smile.

"If life is a game, then I plan on winning no matter what." I state which gets another sigh from Mr. Smoothhead "I hope one of these days you learn that life is not just a game, life is special and should be cherished." Mr. Smoothhead said with a frown on his face "yeah love, hugs, happiness all that great stuff, can I go now?" I asked with a bored expression "go ahead" Mr. Smoothhead said with a wave of his arm and a sad look on his face "see you later Mr. Smoothhead." I said as I stand up and walk towards the door "it's Mr. Carver" he said with a agitated look on his face "whatever Mr. Smoothhead." I say with a wave of my hand as a step out of the office.

I didn't feel like going back to class so I hid out in one of the janitor's closets and pulled out my new cell phone that I just stole out of the same drawer as the Rubix Cube " _never trust a rattle snake Mr. Smoothhead because it will always come back to bite you_ " I think to myself as I play with the new phone.

It was a Galaxy S5 ' _not the newest but hey I am not complaining._ " I think to myself as I flip through the different apps, most of the apps are stupid and useless for me but again I got a free phone so I wasn't complaining.

The finale bell rings signaling the end of the school day. " _Yay! I get to leave a boring school to go to a boring orphanage, just great._ " I think sarcastically. I leave the closet and walk into the sea of students who are excited to get home so they could be a dick to their parents and play a bunch of fancy games and watch TV, which pisses me off because I don't get to leave school and go home because I lost my home a long time ago.

Everyone clears away from me because they are afraid I might steal something of theirs " _relax assholes I already have myself a new cell phone I don't need any more stealing for today, that is unless you have something worth my time._ " I think to myself with a smile as I continue walking towards the bus.

I got on the bus and sat down in my usual seat, no one sat near me because again they are afraid I would steal something from them. " _Works for me not like I wanted to set anywhere near you people in the first place._ " I thought to myself as the bus pulled out of the schools parking lot and drove off in the direction of the orphanage.

The bus pulled up to the orphanage so me and all the rest of the orphans got out and headed into the orphanage. Fatso was usually drunk off his ass by this time so everyone stayed quiet so that Fatso would not go all military and start beating the shit out of everyone.

he would not hurt anyone physically that often unless he was drunk or in a really bad mood so in a way I was doing a good thing because I sometimes steal his alcohol, it just so happens that I like to get a little tipsy myself.

Everyone headed off to do their own thing, some went to the bedroom and others headed to the kitchen to look for some food but I don't get why they even look because it's just a waste of time, do they hope that Fatso might have grown a heart and bought everyone dinner to eat. People just hope and hope but they never stop to ask themselves what hope is.

Hope is useless what has hope ever done for me, hope is for weaklings who are too scared and lazy to do anything themselves so they just hope that things will get better over time instead of getting off there ass and working to make things better.

People are like wolfs to other people, but hey that just makes it so much more easily to control them and turn them into my puppets. A world with no fighting, drama, and arguing would be perfect but perfection is boring, I might hate the people in my world but I love the way the act towards each other, people in my world love chaos they just don't like to admit it.

People think they can read me like an open book but what they don't know is that I am only showing them what I want them to see. I have a lot of secrets that I plan on taking to the grave with me so I need to be buried in an extra-large coffin when I die.

I walked out of sight over to a corner so the other orphans would not see me and pulled out my new phone to pass the time, I did that for a few hours until I got bored so I decided to have a little fun " _It's time to go do what I do best._ " I think to myself as I walk upstairs.

I make sure that there is nobody around and then I continue walking until I reached the outside of Fatso's room, I quietly opened the door a little so that I could peek inside, the room was covered in trash from all the stuff that Fatso was too lazy to clean up.

His TV was playing some stupid documentary about the Cold War and Fatso was spread out across his bed with a bunch of empty bottles of what I assume was alcohol. I quietly walked in and over to an old dresser I made sure that Fatso was still asleep and then I opened the dresser to reveal a six pack of Budweiser " _party time_ " I thought to myself as I grabbed the alcohol and quietly walked out of Fatso's room.

I walked down stairs and snuck over to the back door of the house, Fatso always keeps the backdoor off limits but that never stopped me from going over to the door and opening it, I walked outside closed the door behind me and started walking over to the forest that was only a few yards away. I walked into the forest and continued walking until I came to a hill overlooking the sunset.

I climbed the small hill and sat down to look at the sunset. I sneak out to go watch the sunset at least once a week and this hill has the best view so I always came to set on the hill, watch the sunset, and get drunk off my ass.

I opened a bottle of beer and started drinking slowly because I had to make sure that I didn't get to drunk so that I can make it back to the orphanage before everyone had to go to sleep. I put down the bottle and pulled out my phone and took a picture of the sunset.

There is not too many things that I can say I love but I can honestly say that the sunset is something I can never stop loving. No matter what happens the sunset will always be there for me and that's what makes me love it so much.

I sat on that hill watching the sunset for a good 20 minutes until the sunset ended so I downed the bottle I was drinking and grabbed the left over alcohol and headed back to the orphanage. I pulled a piece of gum that I stole from a kid out of my pocket and chewed it so that my breath would not smell like alcohol. I walked into the orphanage and quickly hid the left over alcohol under a loose floor board that I discovered about a year ago.

I walked into the bedroom where everyone was getting ready to go to bed, I was about to strip down to my boxers and go to bed but before I could Fatso walked into the bedroom with a mad look on his face. "Dillan I want you in my office right now." he said as he pointed a finger in my direction "whatever" I said as I walked over to Fatso and followed him to his office.

His office was upstairs right next to his room, I could tell that Fatso was still drunk because he stumbled while he walked up the stairs. We walked into his office and he sat in a chair behind a desk while I sat in a chair that was facing him.

"It smells like shit." I said as I held my nose "cut the crap, I know what you did you piece of trash!" Fatso yelled as he pointed his finger angrily at me "what exactly did I do?" I asked calmly "you stole from me!" he yelled accusingly at me " _how the hell did he know that?_ " I thought to myself "I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a fake look of confusion.

"You snuck into my room like a rat and stole my hard earned belongings." Fatso said as he glared at me awaiting my next move "you have no proof" I said with a smile "oh really" Fatso said as he pulled out a VHS tape "so what an old VHS tape doesn't mean a thing." I said "I noticed that a few of my things have gone missing lately so I setup an old security camera that I bought, and when I checked the tape I saw you snooping in my room and stealing from me!" Fatso said as he slammed his fist on the desk.

" _Dang it! I really fucked up this time._ " I thought to myself "now what do you have to say before I call the police so they can take you were all the other trash of the world belongs" Fatso said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Fine! Send me off to juvie I bet its way nicer there than this shit hole, and as long as I don't have to see your fat face anymore its fine by me." I said with clenched fists as I stood up from the chair "you better take that back right now!" Fatso yelled as he also stood up from his chair "why should I listen to you?" I asked as I glared at him.

"I own this orphanage, I own everything in the orphanage, I own everyone in the orphanage and that includes you!" Fatso said as he picked up an empty alcohol bottle that he probably drunk earlier and threw it, he was still drunk so the bottle flew over my head and busted against the wall behind me

"I am going back to bed, tell the police to wake me up when they get here" I said as I turned around and started walking towards the door "your weak…maybe if you were a little tougher your parents would have lived" Fatso said with a cocky smile on his face.

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned to face him "what did you just say?" I asked "you need me to spell it out for you dumbass, your parents could have lived if you weren't such a pussy." Fatso said as he leaned towards me with that stupid smile of his "take it back" I said as I also leaned towards him "why should I, everyone knows it's true their deaths are because of you." he said, I was pissed now beyond belief but I don't resort to physical violence unless someone attacks me first.

"You can say whatever you want about me I stopped caring a long time ago." I said as I calmed down and started to walk towards the door again.

"You are spineless just like your father." Fatso said as he leaned back in his chair "that's it!" I screamed as I tackled him out of his chair, he was shocked so he didn't have time to prepare himself before I punched him in the face "no one talks bad about my parents!" I screamed as I punched him in the face over and over again.

"Wait stop" Fatso said as I continued to punch him. He wasn't even trying to fight back which caught my attention as I stopped punching him, I noticed that he was clutching his heart and gasping for breath "I'm having a heart attack." he managed to choke out between breaths.

I just stood there looking down at him with no emotions on my face "call me an ambulance" Fatso said as he continued to clutch his heart, I bent down so that my face was only inches away from his "how about you ask someone who gives a fuck if you live or die." I said as I stood up and started walking towards the door "please you can't leave me like this I'll die" Fatso pleaded as he tried to crawl towards me "have fun….Fatso." I said as I walked out of the office with a smile on my face.

" _I can't deal with this stupid orphanage any longer._ " I thought to myself as I walked over to the loose floorboard, I lifted up the floorboard and grabbed several things and put them into my pockets. I walked out the front door to the orphanage and walked into the forest.

I didn't know where I was going but all I cared about was getting as far away from that stupid orphanage as possible. " _How could I just leave him like that? Sure he was an asshole but I just left him for dead._ " I thought to myself as I continued walking.

I continued walking and walking into the darkness of the night " _I just left a man for dead I should be feeling terrible._ " I thought to myself as I came to a stop and lifted my hands to my face, it was dark out so it was hard to see but my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could make out Fatso's blood on my hands from where I punched him " _I basically just killed a man so…why do I feel so good?_ " I thought to myself as I couldn't help but smile " _am I crazy?_ " I asked myself as I continued smiling.

I continued walking and questioning my sanity until I came to a clearing. " _What does it matter, nothing matters anymore._ " I think sadly as I walk across the clearing. I continued walking until I notice a shining light coming from a few yards ahead of me " _what that_?" I thought as I quickened my pace to reach the light.

I came to were the light was and I could not believe what I was seeing, the light was the color blue and was like a vortex, it was floating about a foot off the ground and was releasing buzzing sounds "I've defiantly gone crazy." I say out loud as I step even closer towards the vortex.

It was as if the vortex was asking me to walk closer towards it. All of a sudden the vortex started pulling me towards like a vacuum "what the fuck!" I yell out with surprise as I tried to pull away from the swirling vortex. "God dang it." I grunt as I use all my willpower to try and not get sucked into the vortex but it wasn't working as my body slowly was getting pulled towards the vortex.

"You know what, fuck it whatever this vortex does to me I just don't care anymore I've lost everything my mom, my dad, my home, my life, and finally my sanity" I thought as I stopped resisting and let the vortex pull me in.

I got pulled into the vortex and everything started spinning and turning different colors but all I could think about was how much a hate everything and everyone.

 **Authors note: I hope you all liked the chapter, I really wanted to base the story around a antihero who is really dangling on the edge of insanity. I would like feedback on this story so I can know if I should continue to write chapters for this story or move on to other things. Remember to follow favorite and review and I will see you bronys in the next chapter. (If there is another chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own MLP Friendship Is Magic**

 **Chapter 2**

Darkness, that's all I could see. I couldn't feel my body, it was like I didn't even have a body. " _I failed I'm sorry mom and dad._ " I thought to myself as I floated in nothingness " _I always failed you, I couldn't save you I always fail._ " I thought as I tried to clench my nonexistent fist.

I may have not been able to feel my body but I was hurting a lot, and I deserve it. " _I have always been weak I couldn't save you from him._ " I thought " _I couldn't stop him I tried but I was too weak, he is still out there and I couldn't find him… and kill him._ " I thought as I started to get a tingling feeling throughout my body.

" _Even if I live I will never be able to kill him, I'm just too weak._ " I thought as I just floated like a leaf in a slowly flowing river. " _I hate everyone, I hate him for everything he did to me and my parents._ " I thought " _He doesn't deserve to live, he killed my parents, the only people who liked me for me. They saw past my demons and loved me for who I was. And he took them away from me._ " I thought as I tried to lift my nonexistent left arm so that could look at the scar that he gave me all those years ago. But I just couldn't muster the strength to lift my arm.

" _I can't die knowing that he is alive. I just can't let him live after what he did to them. I am the only one who can stop him everyone else has given up and I refuse to give up. I will not allow myself to die knowing that he is still out there so until then I WILL NOT DIE!_ " I screamed in my head as I fought to gain control of my body.

I slowly started to get feeling back into my body as I started to lift my arm to look at the scar. The scar is a reminder of that day, I lifted my arm to my face and slowly opened my eyes, it took all my willpower to open my eyes but when I did I saw the scar that stretched from my shoulder down to my elbow. I have never been ashamed of anything about myself because I never gave a fuck what others thought, but this scar was an exception I always hated this scar.

"If I die he lives and I can't let him live." I slowly said as I started to get feeling back into my mouth. "Everyone else has forgotten but I will never forget. I will make him pay for killing my parents, he will pay with his life." I said as I managed to clench my fists in anger "he will die at my hand, I want to see his face as he dies knowing that I am the one that killed him." I said as I started to lift myself off the dark cold floor.

I lifted myself off the ground and slowly looked at my surroundings. It was nothing but darkness, everywhere I looked was darkness. "Were the hell am I?" I asked no one in particular as I started to walk in a random direction.

I continued walking and walking but still couldn't find anything, "now I am getting pissed" I said as I stopped moving and looked up into the dark sky. "This is so stupid, I have to find him I can't have things like this getting in my way." I thought as I continued looking into the sky.

All of a sudden the dark floor began to shake. "what the fuck" I said as I tried to stable myself which was hard considering I had nothing to grab onto to keep myself upright.

The sky turned from black to red as the ground continued to shake making me fall onto my ass. The ground in front of me began to break apart and separate leaving a giant canyon in its wake. The ground stopped shaking so I slowly stood up and walker towards the canyon.

I got to the edge of the canyon and looked down into the dark abbess. "Hello? Anybody down there because if there is you have a lot of explaining to do." I yelled down into the deep abbess not really expecting a answer. There was silence for a few seconds until I decided that I was wasting my time so I turned to the left and started to walk around the abbess.

Suddenly the ground began to shake again making me drop down to one knee. I tuned to face the canyon and was shocked to see what looked like a person risen from the abbess. The person was a guy and looked about my age. He was wearing a solid red shirt and a matching pair of red pants, he had a pair of black dress shoes. He was white and he looked so pale like he hadn't been outside in years. His hair was dark red and stretched down to cover his forehead but not long enough to cover his eyes and speaking of his eyes he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep for the past year, he had bags under his eyes but what was surprising was the fact that the bags under his eyes were red making it look like he was crying blood.

I got back up to my feet and continued staring at the person who just appeared out of the abbess. Normal people would probably be afraid of the person who just appeared out of the canyon but to me only one thing was running through my head. "who the fuck are you?" I asked angrily considering the fact that this guy is probably the one who brought me to this shithole.

The guys eyes slowly opened and looked at me, he had ice blue eyes which threw of his whole red look. He continued looking at me with no emotion on his face. "Are you just going to steer at me or are you going to tell me why the fuck I'm here?" I asked angrily. And to my surprise the mystery guy smiled at me. "Finally" the guy said as he lifted both his arms to his face to look at them. "It's been far too long since I have had a physical body." the guy said "not my original body but it will have to do." the guy said as he started doing some arm stretches.

"Who are you?" I asked as I glared at the weirdo "I have many names but you can call me Admah." the mystery guy said "Admah, what the hell kind of name is that?" I asked "in your world it means earthy, red, and bloody." Admah said as he gestured at the red sky. "whatever, were the hell am I?" I asked as I continued to glare. "I guess you could say this is my home." Admah said "this is your home, why the hell would you want to live here?" I asked him "this was not my home by choice, in your world they call this place purgatory." Admah said with a frown.

"Can't you just leave?" I asked "no, I was locked away in this place many years ago." Admah said "you don't look that old how can you have been locked away for years?" I asked because I wasn't buying his bullshit "don't let looks deceive you, I lost count of how old I was years ago." Admah said "are you saying that you are immortal?" I asked "to be immortal you have to be mortal and I am anything but mortal." Admah said "how did I get here?" I asked "I brought you here." Admah said, and the semi nice gloves come off.

"Why the hell did you bring me here to this shithole!?" I shouted angrily "I brought you here because we are a lot alike." Admah said "really, how are we anything alike?" I asked as I pointed a finger at Admah.

Admah was still floating above the canyon looking at me, then all of a sudden his body dissolved into nothingness and reappeared right in front of me. "We both crave one things." Admah said "what's that?" I asked "Revenge" Admah said with a sly smile "so what are you proposing?" I asked suspiciously "if you help me get out of this place then I will give you the strength you desire." Admah said "and how exactly do you plan in giving me strength?" I asked "I know many spells but most of them have been confined long ago when I was banished to this place. But I managed to keep a few spells for just this occasion. This spell can only be cast on someone who has what your world calls inner demons." Admah said "inner demons? What does that have to do with a stupid spell? And what are you some kind of wizard?" I asked.

"What I am is not important, what is important is that you know how the spell works so that you don't go killing yourself. The spell consist of dark magic which is extremely dangerous form of magic." Admah said "well that's just great nothing I love more than super dangerous magic being cast on me." I said sarcastically "that is why you need to know how to use this method of magic." Admah said with a smile "fine go on then." I said with a huff.

"When this spell is cast on you it will allow you to use magic but the strength of the magic depends on you." Admah said as he pointed a finger at me. "In your world magic dose not exists and many of your species doesn't have any form of magic within themselves, but you and a select few of your species can weld magic they just don't know how." Admah said "really you expect me to believe that I can use magic?" I asked "maybe its best if I showed you, give me your hand." Admah said as he stretched out his hand waiting for me to grab hold of it.

"No way, I like my body how it is." I said "don't be what your species call a baby." Admah said with that stupid sly smile of his. "for all I know I might be making a deal with the devil." I said "that is not too far off from the truth but I know that you will do anything for power." Admah said "fine, but if you try to betray me I'll kill you." I said as I stretch out my hand "I was just thinking the same thing." Admah Said with a smile.

I grabbed hold of his hand which was as cold as ice. There was a few seconds of silence and I was about to call all his magic talk bullshit when all of a sudden his arm started to glow a dark red color which I could only guess was the magic he was talking about. The magic transferred from his arm to mine and the pain him almost immediately. I tried to pull away but he was a lot stronger than he looked and his grip was unhuman. "Let me go!" I shout out as I continued to try and pull away from his grip. Admah didn't say anything and continued to not let go.

I fell down to my knees do to all the pain that was going through my body. He suddenly let go of my arm and I fell backwards. Just as sudden as the pain started it went away after he let go of my arm.

"All done see that wasn't so bad." Admah said "what the hell was that!?" I shouted angrily as I got up "that was the magic transferring from me to you." Admah explained "you didn't tell me that it would hurt like a bitch." I said still angry "dark magic is always painful, you will get used to it over time." Admah said "are you crazy, I am not going through that pain again." I said "I believe your opinion will change after you see the effects of the spell." Admah said.

Admah lifted his hand and the dark red magic appeared on his hand again. He snapped his fingers and a giant rock suddenly appeared next to me. "This should be a good way to text your physical strength." Admah said "what the hell are you talking about, what does a giant rock have to do with my strength?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "you are going to punch it." Admah said "I'm not punching that rock, ill break my knuckles" I said "just do it or do you want me to transfer you more magic?" Admah asked with a smile "you are such a asshole." I said as I walked over to the walk and positioned my arm into a punching position.

"Get on with it already." Admah said impatiently. 'Fine!" I shout angrily as I punch the rock. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but all the felt was a little soreness in my knuckle. I opened my eyes and was shocked to find that there was a few cracks were I had punched it. "Not the best but you are a beginner so what should I expect." Admah said as he snapped his finger and the giant rock disappeared.

I just stood there in disbelief as I looked at my knuckle, it wasn't even bleeding and was only a little red and sore. " _How the hell did I manage to cause cracks in the rock? I have never had that kind of strength. Did he really manage to give me this power?_ " I thought to myself as I continued to stare at my hand.

This power felt good, so good in fact that the pain beforehand to get it might have been worth it. I felt unstoppable. A smile slowly began to form on my face but I got rid of it quickly before Admah noticed, I couldn't have him knowing that I like the strength because then he might demand more from me so that I can keep the power.

Admah coughed all of a sudden which gained my attention. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked "this place weakens my power subnational, those spells have taken a lot out of me. Sadly I won't be able to run any more test to analyze your power." Admah said "so how exactly am I going to get you out of here when I can't get out myself?" I asked "that is simple I might not be able to use my power to its fullest but I can transfer some of my subconscious into your head, I will not be able to use any of my power wile I am in your mind but I can manage to use my power a lot more than I can wile I'm stuck here, but after I get you out of here I will have to hide away in your mind so no one senses my presence." Admah said.

I stood there contemplating my options, " _if I say no then I will never be able to get out of purgatory and these new powers that he gave me will be useless. But if I say yes then I will get out of here and will be able to use these powers all I want, but then I will have to deal with this weirdo in my head._ " I thought to myself as I weighed my options.

"How long will you be in my head?" I asked Admah "until I manage to gain enough of my power to become a physical intertie in the real world." Admah said "how long exactly would that take?" I asked "one year" Admah said.

"One whole year!" I shouted in surprise "I don't have to worry about me talking to you in your head, as I said before I will have to stay hidden so that nopony senses my presence." Admah said "as long as you don't annoy…wait did you say nopony?" I asked confused "did I? It must have been a slip of the tongue, so is it a deal or not?" Admah asked.

" _I need to get the fuck out of this place but I hate the thought of having this freak in my head, but it seems that the only way to get out of this place is to agree to the deal._ " I thought to myself "it's a deal." I mumbled just loud enough so that he could hear me.

Admah smiled and slowly walked towards me. He stopped about a foot away from me and slowly lifted his hand. "There is a lot more to that spell that I cast on you, the spells power depends completely on the demons that you have within yourself, which is why I chose you over anybody else in your world. You have almost as many demons as I do which makes you perfect for me." Admah said "are you going to get in my head or not?" I asked impatiently "fine, grab ahold of my hand." Admah said "is this going to hurt?" I asked "it might hurt a little." Admah said with a sly smile.

I grabbed hold of Admah's hand and waited for him to cast his stupid spell. Just like before his arm started to glow with a dark red light. This time his body slowly began to shine dark red just like his arm, it got so bright that I had to cover my eyes with my free hand so that I didn't go blind.

The red light started to get so bright that I could feel the heat radiating from it. I felt a sudden push and went flying backwards which caused me to land right on my back.

I quickly stood up and looked myself over to see how hurt I was, I had some cuts and bruises but other than that I was fine. I looked around for Admah but I couldn't see him anywhere, it was like he disappeared out of thin air.

I stood there just looking out at the vast nothingness for a few minutes wondering what the hell I was supposed to do. "Hello, testin can you hear me?" I suddenly heard Admah say, I jumped back in surprise and looked around to try and find Admah "were the hell are you?" I asked "I told you were I would go after the spell." Admah said "you're in my mind?" I asked "correct" Admah said confirming my fears.

" _This sucks! I have to deal with this freak in my head for a year._ " I thought to myself "yes you do" Admah said "You can read my mind to, well that's just great!" I yelled sarcastically "I already told you, I won't be able to speak to you after we leave purgatory. The last thing I need is a family reunion." Admah said "you have family?" I asked "that is not important, what is important is that you know the risks so you don't go getting yourself killed." Admah said "fine" I said angrily.

"Rule number one, you don't tell anyone of my existence. Rule number two, only use dark magic in life or death situations. Rule number three, you will notice some side effects to the spell that I cast on you, whatever the side effects are you can show them to others at your own risk." Admah said "what do you mean by side effects?" I asked "the side effects of the spell are random." Admah said " _well that's just great._ " I thought sarcastically to myself which doesn't work considering that he can hear my thoughts.

"There is one other thing, sense I am in your mind that means if you die I die." Admah said "don't tease me like that I might just kill myself to kill you as well." I say slyly "we should get going." Admah said completely ignoring what I said. "So how the hell are we going to get out of here?" I asked "I will generate a spell through you that will get us out of here, it will most likely knock you out cold but other than that you will feel no pain." Admah said "fine let's get it over with, I could use a nap anyways." I said anxiously but if you got stuck in purgatory you would want out as soon as possible to so don't judge me.

I felt a strange feeling coming from my forehead, it didn't hurt but it felt like someone was laying a hot rag across my forehead. I began to lift my arm to touch my head but before I could my whole head started shinning red light which completely blinded me.

I started to feel drowse and could feel my body shutting down. I tried to fight it but there was no way I could stay awake. I felt the last of my strength leave my body as the red light erupted around me and the whole world went black. (Just great)

 **Authors note: I know that this chapter is not as long but I wanted to save the introduction to the pony world for the next chapter. Admah will be more of a main character in the future chapters but for now I want to focus mainly on Dillon and the rest of the main six. That is about all I have to say for now so remember to follow, favorite, and review and I will see you bronys in the next chapter.**


End file.
